


Messy

by nova_starrs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova_starrs/pseuds/nova_starrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Starscream meant there was always a risk of leaving a mess, luckily megatron doesn't seem to mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> a quick pwp, the first thing i've written in a long time hopefully i didn't screw up too badly

He wasn't sure what had led them here but right now he wasn't sure that he cared.

Starscream let out another static filled hiss as his warlord lapped away at his valve like a mech possessed, his scarred lip plates caught on the sensitive mesh folds of his valve just as his sharp denta nipped and drew energon. Lubricant flowed quite liberally from his opening, staining his inner thighs, the console beneath him and Megatron’s face plates. Oh it was messy, it always was but he was certain his Lord didn't mind. If anything it spurred the mech on to try harder.

Megatron’s glossa plunged in and out of the heavily leaking valve with gusto, slurping on the lubricant, stopping only to give Starscream’s entire array one long lick, from the bottom to the top, catching his external node roughly on his scars. The seeker moaned incoherently, his overload approaching fast. He tried to close his legs but Megatron held them obscenely wide, baring him to his hungry glossa with a growl. Starscream panted and spat vulgar curses mixed with high praise, his voice increased in pitch and volume as the assault grew more intense. He wanted to push him away before it was too late….not really but Megatron had done this enough times to know what was coming.

Starscream was a very messy overloader, most of the time however they were in the privacy of each other’s quarters so it didn't matter but seeing as the both of them were in the middle of shift…. It was probably a good idea for him to back away.

Starscream opened his mouth to tell him so but all that came out was a whorish moan, his entire frame pulled taunt and the walls of his valve squeezed Megatron’s glossa like a vice. He overloaded explosively, his frame jerking and fluid spurting out of his valve noisily. His servos flew down, trying to push the warlord away but he wouldn't budge. His lips latched onto the spasming opening, drinking down every last drop of Starscream’s overload, his engines giving a low rumble.

When the tremors had finally ceased, Starscream went limp against the console he had been thrown on with a contented sigh. After a moment he finally gathered the strength to lift his head up to look at Megatron. The warlord was, as expected, filthy. Pink lubricant stained his face plates, some of it even dripping onto his chest, Starscream didn't even want to think about the condition of the console….Soundwave was going to be so fragged off.

“You should have moved.” Starscream said with a huff.

He was met with a sharp grin, “I was thirsty.”


End file.
